1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular steering wheel capable of being heated or cooled at least at its gripping portions.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various improvements have been made for improving the driver's sense of touch on a ring portion of a vehicular steering wheel, for example, the ring portion is formed of an elastic material or covered with leather. But, a steering wheel which is improved in the driver's sense of touch through adjustment of the temperature of the gripping portions of the ring portion has not been developed yet. Conventional steering wheels have drawbacks. For example, when a vehicle is parked for a long time under the scorching summer sun, the steering wheel of the vehicle becomes hot to the extent that it is impossible to grip the ring portion of the steering wheel when the vehicle is to be restarted and it is necessary to cool it for a while by some means. In winter, the steering wheel of a vehicle parked for a long time becomes fairly cold, so the ring portion is cold to touch during an initial driving stage.